What I want
by BeTheAmorrian23
Summary: Ok guys thish is my first fic so please help me .Korra challenges Amon to a dual when things go to a different turn . Korra always got what she wants ... until now .. Sucky summary but please READ !


First Amorra story

Title: What I want.

Korra looked around. It was already past midnight and Amon hasn't come yet. "Pssh, he's a coward alright, "Korra thought to herself smugly as she wandered around Aang's Memorial Island. She heard the flutter of cloth and next thing she knew she was being dragged off somewhere deeper into the Island .As she stood up , she firebended a small flame in her hand , enough to illuminate the dark area . As she looked around, she heard a dark chuckle from behind.

"W-who's there?" she realised the slight quiver in her voice even if she tried to hide it. Another chuckle resonated from behind her. "Pleasure to you here tonight, Avatar Korra." she knew the owner of the voice right away. "_Amon_, "she rasped out. "Come out and show your face you coward!" She heard footsteps echo around her … and the slightest sound of chains.

Korra threw fire at all directions but nothing responded to her attack. She firebended a small flame in her palm to look for her opponent when she heard a slight flutter of cloth again then she was blind-folded. Korra was pinned down by Amon so she was being chained to a pillar. "Amon! Get away from m- !" warm lips were on her own as she felt this person lick against her lip. Korra pulled back from the kiss, face fully flushed.

"You're so red, Avatar, "Amon chuckled, sending shivers up the chained girls spine.

"Let me go you pervert! I just want to go home," Korra whispered as her captor raised her chin to face him. She felt his hot breathe on his face.

"The Spirits don't really give everyone what they want, but unlike you, I _**always**_ get what I want." He kissed her again, this time filled with more need. Again he slid his tongue on her pink luscious lip and she obliged, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. _So the Avatar finally gives in_, Amon happily thought to himself as the two battle for dominance. Korra is losing though but she still fought anyways as her body felt hotter by the second. Amon bit Korra's bottom lip as she moaned in ecstasy. He suddenly felt his pants too tight for him. He broke the kiss this time; just to dispose of his armour. Korra strained her ears to listen to the silence. She heard the flutter of cloth and clink of ceramic as his mask fell to the floor. She felt him looming atop her, feeling the warmth of his hard length.

He then started to take off her articles of clothing. Her light blue top off revealing her soft, round breasts wrapped. Amon groped at her left breast, alighting a small moan from her now swollen lips. He then proceeded to take off her boots and pants, leaving her in her bindings and cotton-candy pink underwear. "What a rather girly choice of colour from the boyish Avatar," he mused to himself as the girl beneath him squirmed uncomfortably.

He started unwrapping her chest wrappings, her breast bouncing slightly. Amon stared at her breasts longingly, being patient with himself to tease the squirming girl. He then took off her last articles of clothing, tossing it aside without grace. She admired her toned body, muscled with years of intensive training under the sun. He can't wait to claim her body.

He leaned in close to her. On all fours while she struggled beneath him. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry my dear; I intend to do well on you too." He leaned in to kiss her, more passionately than before. He started groping her breasts, being awarded by small moans from the younger girl. He planted small kisses from her neck then down to her left breast, sucking the hardened nipple while playing with the other one. His mouth went awfully low and before she could react, he licked her wet hot centre. A moan erupted from her lips before she could even stop them from coming out. Urging him to continue. He twirled his tongue around her pink clit as her moans got louder. He stopped for a fraction of a second when he inserted a digit. Korra shuddered in delight as he twirled his finger inside of her, her walls clenching around his finger.

He inserted another digit after the other, a step closer to her peak. He pulled his fingers out just as she was about to climax. He licked his soaking wet fingers of her juice. "Delicious," he whispered into her ear as she blushed even more. "Tell me, Avatar, are you a virgin?" Amon asked her a tad bit… eager to know the answer. The silence was enough for Amon to know the answer. "Don't worry my dear Korra, I'll be gentle." Amon positioned himself before slowly entering her. His length came in smoothly due to her juice. He paused for a minute for the girl to adjust then he moved slowly building up a faster pace. He clawed onto her hips while he moaned out her name. She did the same and he pulled her in for a heated kiss as both climaxed.

After unchaining the girl and both got dressed, Amon pulled her in for a heated kiss. "Remember this day well, Avatar. For this was the day you became a woman," she stared into the pits of the mask as he spoke, realising he had crystal blue eyes. He went somewhere into the island and he was gone. Korra sat on the marble floor, the events finally catching up to her. She tried to cry but she realised she couldn't. Instead of sadness, shame, disgust or whatever; she felt bliss and pleasure. She felt a twinge of lust as she jumped off the memorial before heading back to the island.


End file.
